In the bedroom down the hall
by annieodairblack
Summary: "One of my girls asked me if she'd still see him..I told her she would..We all will,because every night when you look in the sky...he'll be there. He is the star that shines the brightest,just like he did here on earth" A tribute to Cameron Boyce (Fly High)
1. Chapter 1

Carlos De Vil was gone. The horrific tragedy had been discovered by none other than King Benjamin, himself. Breaking it to the other VKs was the hardest thing the young king had to do.

Jay thought it was a prank at first, but then broke down, punching the brick fireplace and bruising his knuckles in the process. Nobody, not even the other VKs had ever seen him break down like that.

Evie completely lost it, burying herself into Doug's shoulder as she cried.

Mal just stared blankly, it wasn't until supper when she finally emerged from her that she let her emotions show. Eyes rimmed red from crying.

The most heartbreaking of reactions was that of Little Dizzy. Only 11 years old, she was just starting to grasp the reality of death. She broke down completely in the middle of Music class, running out of the classroom and locking herself in her room and cried herself to sleep.

That was a little over twenty-four hours ago. An emergency council meeting was called that morning. Even the former King Adam was impressed with how composed the young adults were, considering the circumstances.

Mal was extremely short with certain people...especially when Queen Leah started to question the plans that were being put into place.

"Why should she come? Isn't it enough that poor Cindy has an emotionally unstable child on her hands? Besides, don't THAT woman and her... Boy toy, keep popping out children. Why would she need to be here. As for his mother...there is nothing to say"

A majority of the room looked horrified, Mal on the other hand looked FURIOUS

"Pardon me... Your Majesty but i feel like you have no idea what you are talking about. "That woman" is the reason some of the kids on the isle are still alive...because unlike most villains, she actually cares. She was the one to take in Dizzy, when Drizella ran off with some pirate. She was the one who stepped in when Evie ,Jay and I got lice. She was the one who always had a safe place for us to run to, when our parents got to be too much. Did Jafar clean up Jay when he got into fights...no. She was there, when so many other parents on the isle weren't.

The council was astounded,especially Aurora and Phillip,who were less judgmental,but still hesitant about the VKs.

Mal continued "As for Cruella, she still is his mother."

After going back and forth for several hours it was decided that, Anastasia was to stay on campus (under supervision)...because in Cinderella's words "She poses no threat...and Dizzy needs some familiarity right now".

As for Carlos's mother...she'd be allowed at the funeral.

—————-To be continued———

A/n: This piece,is first and foremost a tribute to Cameron Boyce (Fly High) but it is also inspired by the cut song "In the bedroom down the hall" from Dear Evan Hansen and a result of my head canons about life on the isle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week of the funeral was one full of planning. Ben wanted to make sure everything was perfect,he was a bit short with his parents but they understood.

Anastasia and her family arrived on a sunny,but rather cold Monday morning. She had changed dramatically since living on the isle. Her once fire engine red hair was toned down to a deep auburn,cut just above her collarbone and curled like the women in those old movies Ben's mother liked so much. She was on the arm of a tall man.

Holding the mans hand was a little boy,no older than three or four. Behind them were several other children; A tall young man who looked to be about Ben's age,A girl with ginger hair whose nose was stuck in a book,and two little girls who were identical in every way except for thier eye colour.

There was a slight limp in Anastasia's step as she moved towards the young king to be received. Just as Ben was about to speak,a flash of colour came flying. In what seemed like seconds,Dizzy was in her aunts arms.

The little girl cried into the woman's shoulders. Anastasia rubbed her back,trying to comfort the girl "Shhh,it's okay Dutch. I'm right here"

The little boy,who had been set down went over to Dizzy and tapped her

"No be sad Izzy! Here Leo will make it better! " he said sweetly,holding out his raggedy stuffed lion

Dizzy took the lion,smiling sadly "Thanks,Frank" she sniffled

...

The week went by slowly. Dizzy was distracted by her cousins..she was just being a kid for once.

Chad got on surprisingly well with his mothers family...Especially Anthony,they had bonded over sports.

...

The day of the funeral was one of deep sorrow. Mal,Evie and Jay had gathered early in the morning for some alone time until the funeral.

Everything was how Carlos would have wanted it. Dude wore a little bow tie,Mal had changed the trees to mimic the autumn colours temporarily..Carlos's favourite music played.

The tourney team had framed his jersey.

The vicar prayed and speeches went by. Jane barely got through hers before completely breaking down. Then came Evie,Mal,Jay. Dizzy sang one of Carlos's favourite songs.

After Dizzy sat down,Anastasia moved to the podium. She was holding something,it was green and roughly made...a sweater.

"I made this for Carlo's a few Christmases ago. He said that it was itchy and that the sleeves were all wonky,but he kept it. That's the kind of kid Carlos was.

Life on the isle is not easy. But James and I decided that we were to fill our home with children...Our own and those who need a safe place to grow.

Carlos was the sweetest boy you've ever met,always wanting to help. He and my Jenny used to make little cars out of old water bottles and race them. Carlos was a big brother to my younger children.

Last night one of my girls asked me if she'd still see him. I told her she would...that we all would. Because every night,when you look into the sky,he'll be there. He is the star that shines the brightest...just as he did on earth. "

...

After Anastasia spoke,the vicar prayed once more. Then it was time for Cruella Devil to say goodbye to her son.

The woman was escorted up by a few guards. She tried to hide any emotion,but it was fruitless. Without any haste she placed a ragged,eyeless Teddy Bear into the casket. "You left him in the closet."

She placed her hand on the casket and whispered "Goodbye my boy..I'm sorry I couldn't give you the world"

With that,the Villain was dragged away,a single tear glistening down her cheek.

...

The End

A/n thank you all for reading...I cried writing this

Fly high Cameron Boyce


End file.
